Clashed
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: Wands. Swords. Wizards. Demigods. What if things went wrong? What if darkness rises? When Percy meets Harry in the middle of a mission, things go... wrong. But when a new threat arises, will they unite?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story developed by my friends at the YMCA camp Flaming Arrow in Hunt, Texas.**

**Hopefully this will be different then the others…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HP… but Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling do!**

_Harry Point of View-_

The image in Harry's dream changed, a trident appeared, it then it turned pitch-black.

It slowly morphed in to a sword, a pitch black one.

Then it changed again.

Harry heard voices in the back-round, spells being cast and metal against metal.

He felt himself turn, he saw a boy, only about 17.

He looked around gleefully as if this was all planned.

He had Black hair, and black eyes, that told him that the boy was dangerous, possibly even more then Voldemort.

"So _Harry_ what ya gonna do?" The boy teased him.

Then he pulled his own wand, it was black too.

He sent a spell behind Harry, and he turned just in time to see Hermione fall to the ground.

"So sad to see your comrades fall in battle, huh, you should see what I've seen."

He pointed to a blonde girl's body, it then disappeared and an image appeared.

_Two people were bent over a body, the boy that he had seen was there too._

_But he was different, he was holding a bronze sword, and he looked exhausted, unlike he was now._

He pointed to another one, but he was barely breathing.

"_Take that, dirt face!"_

_Leo had some friends to save._

The last image of the boy he had was his sneering face saying, "My allies die for loyal causes."

_End of Harry's dream-_

Harry woke up in the burrow, and to the noise of Ron half-way of the bed, snoring.

_Percy's Point of View-_

Percy saw a boy standing in front of him.

He had black hair and Emerald green eyes, and was holding something that looked like a stick.

He felt himself speak words to the boy that he never would have said.

Then _Percy _pulled out a… stick.

This time he sent a blast of light to a girl behind the boy, and she fell down.

He said something else and did a few more tricks until the dissolved and Percy woke up to a searing pain.

_End of Percy's Dream-_

Percy woke up to a searing pain in his left shoulder.

He looked over to it and saw something burned into his shoulder.

It was a sword, pitch black.

Just like the roman mark.

Un-removable.

Percy stumbled out of bed and pulled on some clothes then walked out of the door.

Percy spent his day training hard, thinking about his dream until Chiron called a meeting.

**This is going to be a crossover…**

**So I would like to thank my friends who came up with the idea. Missy and Julia.**

**We are going to work on this together so… R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy, you're late!"

Chiron paused as he looked at Percy.

"We have received a message from lord Zeus, or Jupiter, saying that there have been mysterious sightings around London, he wants you seven to figure out what it is," He paused, "Hecate has a strong hold on the people there… so she will tell you what is happening, or has happened."

Chiron exited the room.

There was a pop and the Goddess Hecate appeared.

She glanced around the room to make sure that everyone was there before starting.

_Time Skip-_

"Does everyone understand?" The demigods nodded numbly.

I will be sending the headmaster of the school a note, then you will be off to get your supplies.

She vanished.

Percy exited the room with his head spinning.

Wizards? Harry Potty? Moldyshorts? DumblyDore?

Hogwarts was a weird name…

_Next Day-_

Percy hates planes.

And he is sure they hate him.

But sadly, he is on one now.

"Please put on your seatbelts, we will be landing soon."

Yay.

Soon enough, we got off the plane.

Percy looked at Annabeth, who had the directions.

"Where now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Diagon Alley."

"Aaaand where is it?"

"Somewhere…"

_Time Skip-_

"Great, now we are lost."

Leo glared at Jason, who was the one who had decided to make the last wrong turn.

Jason shrugged, "let's ask for directions!"

Hazel face-palmed.

"Why not that guy?"

He pointed to somebody, and they hurried toward him.

"Excuse me, but do you know where 'Diagon Alley' is?"

He looked at them, "Er- yeah, but are you guys… magical?..."

"Sort-of…"

"Follow me."

The boy looked about seventeen, but he sent chills down Percy's spine.

It was the boy from his dream.

**Edo? Hope you like this chapter... (I doubt you did...) Please review, this is a story that I have a lot of hope for! If you reviewed, followed or Favorited, It would mean a lot! **


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. My. Gods.

I am seriously overwhelmed by this right now…

I've been… worried lately.

My friend has told me a… secret.

And, honestly, I think I died a little inside.

Sooo…I'm going to take a break for a while…

Maybe… 2 weeks?

I'll still be reading and reviewing, but the next few updates will be VERY slow…

I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed ANY of my stories.

THANK YOU.

Also- Lioness Deity- I looooove your reviews, and if you had an account I would be your TOP follower. If there is some problem and you can't make an account, I'd be happy to make one for you (Or make a joint account).

One more announcement.

I think I may be putting Traitor up for adoption. I know all my stories suck, and that I have too many…

But please have mercy, I need HELP. I STILL can't make a long chapter…

If you have time to be a Beta, please help!

Signing off,

Rome~


End file.
